Joseph Bell
Joseph Bell (born March 12, 1861 - died April 15, 1912) was the Chief Engineer of the RMS Titanic, who perished when the ship went down. In James Cameron's film, Titanic, Joseph Bell was played by Terry Forrestal. History Joseph Bell, Chief Engineer of RMS Titanic, was from Farlam, Cumbria. The Bell family were yeoman who had been farming for many decades in Farlam. The family home (Farlam House) had been extended many times from the 17th century onwards. The future engineer’s great grandfather (also called Joseph) and his great grandmother Mary have their initials J M B (Bell) 1818 carved over the current front door. In April 1861, Joseph Bell was born to John and Margaret Bell of Farlam, Cumbria. As the first child he was named after his grandfather and great grandfather. He was baptised on the 4th May 1861 at Farlam Church. The young Joseph Bell’s mother Margaret (Watson) came from a similar farming family in the next village. A second child Jane was born in 1864 and named after Margaret’s sister. The third child Richard Watson1865-1882 was named after Margaret’s father. The fourth and last child John was born in 1868. Margaret died shortly after John’s birth. In Farlam Church yard is the family head stone. It records the passing of Joseph (great grandfather) then Margaret, Richard and finally a tribute to Joseph Bell and the engineering staff from the Titanic. The inscription is similar to that found on the Titanic memorial in Southampton. Joseph’s father John had inherited the family farm from his father in 1849 at the age of 17. He had been brought up by his grandmother as his mother had also died after the birth of his younger brother. John married Margaret Watson and continued farming in Farlam. It is thought that the children were educated in a private school in the village. In the 1870’s, following his wife’s death, John moved with his children to Eden Town, Stanwix, Carlisle. The children continued their education at William Harrison’s academy at Earl Street, Carlisle. John’s younger brother Joseph immigrated to Australia on the SS Great Britain. Joseph and is daughter died out there but the rest of the family returned and lived latterly in Carlisle. The young Joseph left Carlisle and went to Newcastle as an apprentice engine fitter at Robert Stephensons and Co. George Stephenson was a regular visitor to James Thompson of Farlam Hall and son Robert even made a donation to the new church appeal. Thompson’s collieries were along the fell side and serviced by railways which had been developed in conjunction with the Stephensons. Thompson and Sons bought locomotives including the Rocket from Newcastle as well building their own at Kirkhouse. Living only a mile from all this Victorian innovation it presented an attractive alternative to farming. Bell joined the White Star line in 1885 and served on many vessels trading on the company`s New Zealand and New York services. Joseph married Maud Bates in 1893 in Ripley and had 4 children. Frances John (Frank) 1896, Marjorie Clare 1899, Eileen Maud 1901 and Ralph Douglas 1908. Jane Bell (sister) married William Hugh Lowthian in 1886 and they spent a number of years living in Ripley where he was a bank manager. It was probably during this time that Joseph met Maud. The two families were close and in 1901 Jane was looking after Frank when the third child was born. At the time of the Titanic disaster William was a bank manager in Carlisle. At the age of 30 Joseph was promoted to Chief Engineer on the Coptic. In 1911 Joseph was in lodgings in Belfast with his wife and the youngest child. On the census return each lodger has filled in their own details. Josephs occupation: Chief Engineer SS Olympic, White Star Line. Birth place; Farlam Village, near Carlisle, England. The lodging house was run by Emma Johnston, refered to in Josephs letter to Frank written from the Titanic. The two daughters were being cared for at the family home whilst young Frank was boarding at Grovenor College, Warwick Square, Carlisle. A private school for boys run by William Graham. A member of the Institute of Marine Engineers and of the Royal Naval Reserve Joseph Bell lived at 1 Belvidere Road, Great Crosby, Liverpool but had a temporary address in Southampton. Joseph served aboard the Olympic before being transferred to the Titanic. He "stood-by" the ship during her construction in Belfast. Joseph Bell was the man on board who would order the turbine men what speed the Officers wanted to go. He was first seen in the beginning of the film when William Murdoch and James Moody set the ships speed to all ahead full. He was next seen when the officers set the ships speed to full astern to avoid the iceberg. He was finally seen during the sinking, when he was trying to keep the electrical breakers in. Bell died in the sinking leaving behind Maud and their four children. Bell and all of the engineers died in the bowels of the Titanic trying to keep the lights on as long as possible. After the sinking of the Titanic and the death of her husband, probate was granted in London to Maud and her brother William Ralph Bates £6,457 2s 10d). Maud inherited the family farm at Farlam which had only been part of the estate since 1904 after his father died. Although she never lived here, family relatives ran the farm until the farm was sold. External links *Joseph Bell at Encyclopedia Titanica *Joseph Bell at Find a Grave Category:Characters Category:1912 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Crew-Class Passengers Category:Titanic casualties